


Schon mal Seife gegessen?

by moonshinedolphincurtis



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinedolphincurtis/pseuds/moonshinedolphincurtis
Summary: Moon lebt mit Avi zusammen, doch Avi hat seine Eifersucht nicht im Griff. Erst als er denkt, es endgültig übertrieben zu haben, wird er einsichtig.





	1. Anfang

Hast du schon mal Seife gegessen? So richtig- ein Stück Seife? Ich habe es schon öfter versucht. Ich wollte unbedingt Fieber bekommen. Vielleicht liess er mich wenigstens dann in Ruhe. Ich meine meinen Freund, mit dem ich zusammenlebte. Ich weiss nicht, manchmal konnte er wirklich lieb und nett sein, aber dann... Irgendwie kapierte er nicht, dass ich auch ein Mensch bin, und nicht irgendeine gefühllose Maschine. Es war nämlich so:  
Immer musste ich tun, wozu er Lust hatte. Was ich wollte, zählte nicht. Zum Beispiel wenn ich gerne ein bisschen zärtlich mit ihm werden wollte, dann wollte er nie. Aber ich musste jedesmal parieren, wenn er kuscheln oder küssen wollte. Und wehe, ich wehrte mich, dann schlug er mich. Er hatte mir noch nie etwas gebrochen, oder so, aber ein blaues Auge und Blutergüsse waren keine Seltenheit. Manchmal wurde ich zum Glück ohnmächtig, dann spürte ich nichts mehr, und er hörte meistens auf, wenn er mich so leblos auf dem Boden liegen sah.   
Einmal, als er wieder zuschlug, stellte ich mich einfach ohnmächtig, aber er merkte es sofort, und dann schlug er mich windelweich. Ich konnte mich die nächsten Tage kaum bewegen. Mich ohnmächtig stellen, das konnte ich nur, wenn er mich im Keller einsperrte. Dort gibt es einen fensterlosen Raum, der zwar eine Lampe hat, aber der Schalter dazu befindet sich ausserhalb des Zimmers.  
Dort trug er mich jedesmal hin, wenn er mich wieder KO geschlagen hatte, und legte mich auf eine Matratze auf dem Boden. Alle Viertelstunden oder so kam er dann herein und schaute, ob ich immer noch bewusstlos war. Hier konnte ich so tun, als sei es noch der Fall, ohne dass er es merkte. Dann hatte ich für eine weitere Viertelstunde meine Ruhe. Wenn ich nach insgesamt 6 Viertelstunden, also nach ein einhalb Stunden, noch nicht wieder aufgewacht war, dann nahm er mich in dem Arm, flösste mir Wasser ein und sagte "komm schon, wach auf, bitte". Das war schon zweimal vorgekommen. Wenn er mich aber so im Arm hatte, dann konnte ich micht nicht mehr verstellen. Ich hatte es einmal versucht, doch er hatte mich sofort durchschaut, und dann musste ich sofort mit ihm ins Bett und er zeigte mir gleich viermal hintereinander, wer der Boss war.

Ich brachte es auch nicht fertig, mich von ihm zu trennen. Es ist vielleicht ein Fehler von mir, aber das Äussere eines Mannes ist sehr wichtig für mich. Und Avi sieht nunmal blendend aus. Blendend ist gar kein Ausdruck, er sieht einfach super aus, er ist richtig schön. 200% nach meinem Geschmack. Wenn ich mich von ihm trennte, dann würde ich nie wieder einen Freund finden, das wusste ich genau. Ausserdem wusste ich nicht, wie er es überstehen würde. Im Grund liebte er mich nämlich sehr, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussah. Und ich liebte ihn auch, trotz allem! Deswegen versuchte ich manchmal, Seife zu essen, um Fieber zu bekommen, damit er mich in Ruhe liess.


	2. Mitte

Dass ich ab und zu (ganz selten) mal einen Trip warf muss ich wohl kaum noch erwähnen. Vor kurzem erwischte ich aber einen schlechten. Mir ging es nicht besonders gut, als Avi kam, mich in seine Arme nahm und küsste. Dann wollte er mit mir schlafen.  
"Avi", sagte ich, "bitte, ich kann heute nicht, mir..."  
"Waas?", schrie er sofort und packte mich an den Schultern. Er drückte mich an die Wand. Er wartete nicht mal ab, was ich sagen wollte.  
"Was willst du?", brüllte ich. Er holte aus. Jetzt rastete ich aus. "Willst du mich schon wieder verprügeln, ja?"  
Er schüttelte mich, und ich fühlte mich so schlecht wegen dem Trip.  
"Na los, dann mach schon, es ist mir sowieso egal. Schlag doch zu, wenn du unbedingt willst!" schrie ich weiter. Mir war so schwindlig, dass ich sofort bewusstlos wurde, als Avi mir eine scheuerte.  
Als ich wieder aufwachte lag ich in seinen Armen. Nur die alte Lampe spendete etwas Licht. Klar, ich war mal wieder im Keller. Avi wiegte mich sanft hin und her und sprach leise "wach auf, bitte, komm schon..."  
Aus halb geöffneten Augen sah ich ihn an. Ich kam mir vor, als sei ich betrunken. Unfähig, mich zu bewegen, und so schwer, wenn ich mich nicht so schwer gefühlt hätte, wäre alles erträglicher gewesen. Ich stöhnte leise, als ich versuchte, den Kopf zu heben. Erst da merkte Avi, dass ich ich wieder da war und legte mich sofort behutsam auf die Matratze zurück. Er stopfte mir ein Kissen unter den Kopf.  
"Ich lieb dich doch!", sagte er leise.  
"...dich auch", brachte ich ganz schwach hervor. Ich merkte es kaum, als er mich küsste. Und als er mein Hemd aufknöpfte war ich der Ohnmacht wieder sehr nahe. Ich konnte die Augen kaum offen halten, und was ich sah war total verschwommen. Ich nahm kaum etwas wahr, und meine Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Schliesslich war wieder alles schwarz.  
Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte lag ich wieder in seinen Armen, oder immer noch?  
Ich fühlte mich viel besser, aber ich hatte schrecklichen Durst.  
"Avi", sagte ich leise. Ich erhielt keine Antwort, deshalb drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Normalerweise reagierte er auf das geringste Geräusch, das ich verursachte, wenn ich wieder wach wurde. Er schlief. Er sass einfach da, an die Wand gelehnt und schlief. Ich schüttelte leicht sein Knie.  
"He, Avi, wach auf", sagte ich sanft.  
Langsam wurde er wach.  
"He, Avi, bist du ok?" fragte ich ihn.  
"He, Moon, bist du in Ordnung?" wollte er wissen. Dann grinste er, weil er merkte, dass ich eben das gleiche gefragt hatte.

"Ich hab Durst", sagte ich, und "darf ich hier raus?"  
"Komm", sagte er und wir standen auf. Er zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss die Tür auf. Wir gingen die Treppe hinauf, ich holte mir ein Glas Wasser, und setzte mich zu Avi auf die Couch.  
"He, Avi, was ist denn los?" Ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn weinen sah, und sogar jetzt sah er einfach toll aus.  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte dich umgebracht!", gestand er, "Ich liebe dich doch so!"  
"Oh, Avi!"  
"Du warst solange ohnmächtig, ich hab wirklich..." Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, er heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und drückte den Arm, den er um mich legte.  
"Avi?" fragte ich leise.  
"Ja?"  
"Schlag mich nicht mehr, ja? Ich lieb dich doch auch!"  
"Es tut mir leid", schluchzte er. Ein bisschen später fragte er ganz leise "liebst du mich wirklich?"  
"He, Avi, klar lieb ich dich, das weisst du doch!"  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er noch einmal. "Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich vielleicht nicht liebst, als du nicht wolltest, dass du einen a...."  
"Avi!" rief ich entsetzt, "ich könnte nie einen anderen als dich lieben, glaub mir, ich liebe nur dich! Ich kann nur nicht immer.... zu viel...."  
Meine Stimme gab nach, jetzt fing ich auch an zu heulen. Avi sah mich an. Er lächelte leicht durch seine Tränen hindurch und flüsterte "ja" und wischte mir mit seinem Zeigefinger eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Hör auf zu weinen, es reicht, wenn einer heult", sagte er sanft.  
"Wenn du aufhörst, hör ich auch auf...."  
Wir grinsten beide.  
Dann wurde er ernst. "Du, ich schlag dich nie wieder!", sagte er, "versprochen!"  
Da er schon damit anfing, nutze ich die Gelegenheit und machte weiter.  
"Avi, es ist ja nicht nur das, da sind noch andere Dinge, die wir ändern müssen, wenn wir nochmal von vorne anfangen wollen... Wir fangen doch nochmal von vorne an?"  
Er sah mich vertändnislos an. "Was, was willst du ändern? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr schlage, und das meine ich auch. Was schwafelst du überhaut von 'nochmal von vorne anfangen' ?" Er wurde schon wieder laut.  
"He, Avi", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen, "beruhige dich, bitte!"  
"Entschuldigung", sagte er, "ist ja schon gut, ich wollte nicht schreien, ich verstehe nur nicht, was..."  
"Ok, Avi", unterbrach ich ihn, "darf ich dir einfach mal sagen, was mich an unserer Beziehung stört, ohne, dass du dich aufregst?"  
"Bitte!"  
"Gut? Also, ich finde, dass du meine Meinung auch mal akzeptieren könntest, dass du mich auch mal was sagen lassen könntest, statt dessen muss ich immer nach deiner Pfeife tanzen, und wenn ich mal nicht will, dann, du weisst ja selbst, wie du reagierst..."  
"Aber..."  
"Ja, du hast gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr schlägst, aber das ist ja noch nicht alles: Ich bin ein Mensch, ich habe Gefühle, aber das scheinst du zu übersehen." Ich kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die mir in die Augen stiegen.  
"Avi, ich will auch nicht mehr, dass du mich im Keller einsperrst. Was bringt dir das? In dieser Beziehung bin ich genauso viel wert, wie du, kapier das doch bitte!" Ich kam gegen die Tränen nicht mehr an. "Du behandelst mich wie eine Maschine, die dazu da ist, zu funktionieren, und gegen die man schlägt, wenn sie es mal nicht tut."  
Ich blickte Avi an. Er war ganz in sich zusammengesunken. Er sass da, wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
"Ich glaube, ich verstehe jetzt, was du mit 'nochmal von vorne anfangen' meinst", murmelte er mehr, als dass er sprach. "Lass uns alles vergessen, alles neu beginnen, kannst du das?" Jetzt sah er mir in die Augen, und ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte.  
"Wir versuchen es, ok?"  
"Danke. Sag mal, erinnerst du dich noch daran, als wir uns kennenlernten? Da hab ich dir mal gesagt, dass ich von festen Beziehungen keine Ahnung habe."  
Ja, ich erinnerte mich.


	3. Schluss

Damals gingen wir noch zur Schule. Ich war so ziemlich das, was man einen Einzelgänger nennt: Ich sass allein an meiner Schulbank, hatte keine Freunde, war auch in den Pausen immer allein. Eines Tages kam ein Neuer in die Klasse. Sowas wie ihn hatte ich noch nie gesehen! Es fing schon bei seiner Kleidung an: Er trug ein Beanie, unter dem lange, dunkle Locken hervorquollen, die seine grossen, grünen Augen so richtig zur Geltung brachten. Dann trug er enge, schwarze Jeans, die seine muskulösen Beine betonten, eine schwarze Lederjacke und Sneakers. Die Arme spreizte er leicht vom Oberkörper ab, was ihn aussehen liess wie einen grossen Kuschelbär, der einen gleich in einer Umarmung packen würde.  
Als er in die Klasse kam, wollte der Lehrer, dass er sich vorstellte. Also trat er ganz selbstbewusst vor die Klasse und sagte:  
"Hi Guys, ich bin Avi Kaplan, wer noch Fragen hat kann gerne zu mir kommen." Dabei grinste er und kaute auf seinem Kaugummi herum. Und er sah gut aus. So unverschämt gut, dass alle Mädchen in dieser Klasse an seinen Lippen hingen, ich eingeschlossen.  
Dann kam er auf mich zu. Ich wandte den Blick von ihm ab. "Ist hier noch frei?", fragte er. Ich konnte nur nicken, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Na prima!" lachte er und liess sich auf den freien Stuhl fallen. "Wie heisst du?", wollte er wissen. Ich blickte kurz zu ihm rüber, als ich "Moon" sagte, und in diesem kurzen Augenblick hob er eine Augenbraue und grinste wieder, dass ich ganz rot wurde, und es war um mich geschehen. Er beschlagnahmte dreiviertel des Tisches.  
Avi hielt sich immer in meiner Nähe auf. In der Kantine setzte er sich immer zu mir an den Tisch, und auch sonst war er immer in Sichtweite. Manchmal kam er zu mir her und unterhielt sich mit mir, und manchmal stand er nur irgendwo und beobachtete mich. Ich fühlte mich in seiner Anwesenheit verunsichert, und wenn er mich ansprach lief ich rot an und kam ins Stottern.  
Einmal machten mich ein paar Jungs aus einer Klasse über mir dumm an. Als einer von ihnen mich in eine Ecke drückte und zudringlich werden wollte, stand Avi plötzlich da und fauchte "Hey, diese Puppe gehört mir, also lass sie gefälligst in Ruhe!" Die Jungs liessen sofort von mir ab, ich weiss nicht, ob es an der Art lag, wie Avi das sagte oder eher daran, dass er eine Rasierklinge in der Hand hielt. Jedenfalls wurde ich nie wieder belästigt. Wie um seine Aussage zu beweisen legte Avi die Arme um mich und küsste mich. Zuerst wusste ich nicht recht, doch dann machte ich mit, ich hatte mich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt.  
Ich sah ihn als meinen Beschützer, der sich um mich kümmerte. Als er mich an diesem Tag von der Schule nach Hause fuhr, sagte ich "Jetzt bin ich also deine Puppe, na, warum auch nicht? Danke, dass du mir diese Typen vom Hals gehalten hast!" Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ein Gespräch mit ihm anfing. (Aber rot wurde ich trotzdem). Avi lächelte mich an. "Bitte, gern geschehen, aber eins muss ich dir noch sagen, von festen Beziehungen hab ich keine Ahnung." Jetzt wurde er rot.  
"Wir könnens ja versuchen." Es fiel mir nach seinem Geständnis nicht mehr ganz so schwer, das zu sagen. Als er dann den Wagen anhielt, sich zu mir rüberbeugte und mich wieder küsste, war ich glücklich. Meine Scüchternheit und Unsicherheit ihm gegenüber verschwanden langsam. Und irgendwann zogen wir dann zusammen.  
"Danke, dass du mir diese Typen vom Hals gehalten hast", murmelte ich in Gedanken verloren.  
"Was?" fragte Avi.  
"Danke, dass du mir diese Typen vom Hals gehalten hast", wiederholte ich etwas lauter und fuhr fort, "bitte, gern geschehen, aber eins muss ich dir noch sagen, von festen Beziehungen hab ich keine Ahnung. Wir könnens ja versuchen. Und dann hast du mich geküsst. Erinnerst du dich noch?"  
"Ach so, klar weiss ich das noch. Jetzt bin ich also deine Puppe, na, warum auch nicht?"  
"Genau", bestätigte ich seine Worte.


End file.
